German patent document DE 103 54 602 A1 discusses implementing a data communication between a control device for triggering a passenger protection arrangement and connection elements in a vehicle seat for weight measurement via a LIN bus. The LIN bus may be implemented as a single-wire bus. The signals of the connection elements are used to perform a passenger recognition, as a function of which the passenger protection arrangement is controlled by the control device for triggering the passenger protection arrangement.